Babysitter
by Xover-girl
Summary: This is my first Lilo and Stitch fic but with a crossover of YGO. No flames. Review.
1. Babysitter?

This is my first Lilo and Stitch fic. Yes, I'm Xoverguy's sister if you read his stories. Review, no flames.

It was a nice and peaceful day in Kuwai. The sky is blue, birds are chirping and a good day on hanging in Lilo's house. Lilo was inside playing a video game with Stitch but she was getting creamed.

"Stitch! Don't do it!"

"Cheat code! Hahahahahah!"

(Booooooooooom Game over)

"I… I lost!"

"I win!"

"Cheater!" Lilo shouted. Stitch sticks his tongue out. Then Lilo jumps on him and starts to wrestle him around the floor.

"Lilo?"

"AAHHHH! Death to experiment!"

"Lilo!"

"What, Nani?"

"You're gonna have a baby sitter tonight. I have to go to the Birds and Paradise hotel to work on something."

"Can't Pleakly or Jumba take care of us?"

"They left to the mall. So I managed to get a babysitter for you."

"But Nani, the babysitter is gonna be no fun."

"He's from Japan. Besides you could learn a little from him."

"Him? Even worst. Nani! Please! Let me and Stitch be alone."

"It's too dangerous."

"But what about David?"

"He's coming with me."

"Ah, man."

"Nagga butifa."

"You're right, Stitch. Time for operation: Stop babysitter."

"Ooohh, now butifa."

"Okay here's the plan………."

(Nightime)

"Where is he?" Nani asked herself while looking at the watch.

Ding-dong

"I'll get the door." Pleakly said. "Nani, it's the babysitter."

"Finally."

"Are you Nani Pelekai?"

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm Yugi Mouto. The babysitter."

"Nice necklace."

"Yeah, it's from egypt."

"Well, I gotta go now. The food is in the fridge. Emergency phone number is on top of the phone."

"Yeah, everything will be fine."

"See ya."

"Bye." Nani and the others leave. Yugi looks around the room and then sees Lilo and Stitch with an evil smile. "You must be Lilo and her…. Koala?"

"prepare to be tortured."

"uh, oh."

I now. Dumb chapter but I'll try to get to the next one. Review… that's if you want.


	2. Cobra Bubbles

Sorry but there will be no dueling but Bakura will want to catch the experiments with Gantu's help.

Lilo starts to throw eggs at Yugi but Yugi gets out of the way before it could hit him. Then He jumped behind the couch and took a small peak from the couch but an egg hits his hair.

"AHHH! My hair."

"Gotcha!"

"You've done it, girl!"

"You can't hurt me. That's child abuse."

"Grrrr." Yugi knew that she was right so he counted to ten in japanise. "You're right….. how about if we get to know each other?"

"Did I forget to tell you that the social worker is coming."

"What!"

"Ooops. Nani told me to tell you five hours ago but I forgot."

"This house is a mess! We need to clean it up."

"We? It's not we. It's you."

"Work or you're grounded by Nani. I got the phone."

"….Ah, man. He blackmailed us."

"Nagga clean."

"Ahh! It talks?"

"Sure he does. He's a genetic alien experiment. There are 625 experiments around Kuwai."

"I'm believing you now."

"That early?"

"First, I found a strange dog in the beach, then I saw a weird creature in the snow cone store. Then a weird fur ball in the hair salon that it wanted to EAT my hair."

"Since it's so spiky, that's clips favorite type of hair."

"Favorite!"

"You do need to get a hair cut."

"I'm keeping this."

"And that's a weird necklace in your neck."

"It's from Egypt. It's 5,000 years old!"

"Yeah. Mr. Bubbles will be coming soon."

"Lilo, do me a favor. Don't say anything to the social worker. I'll handle him."

"Riggghhht."

"You two are having that look again."

"Well…. I may be bad."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Alright, we'll just see the movie blue Hawaii and hear some Elvis songs."

"Good"

Ding-dong

"That must be him." Yugi opens the door and then sees a black man with men and black like cloths and sun glasses looking at Yugi in a serious way. "Yugi Mouto?"

"Yeah?"

"My name is Cobra Bubbles."

"Cobra… Bubbles?"

"I want to check how Lilo is doing with you."

"She's fine… completely fine!"

"I don't have to ask you. I'm gonna ask her." He walks right by him. "And make sure that no one steals that thing in your neck. It would be terrible if someone took it."

"This?"

"Yes."

"Hi Cobra."

"Hello Lilo and Stitch. I'm gonna ask you one thing. Are you happy with him?"

"Well I don't get mad, I pay attention and he tried to attack me once."

"What!"

"He tried to attack you once?"

"Yes, he's really bad."

"Lilo! Okay, that's enough sugar for you. Isn't she… adorable?" Yugi asked while lying.

"Listen boy, I came hear to see if things have gone wrong. And things _have_ gone wrong. Lilo if something goes wrong, call me."

"Yep."

"Goodbye." Cobra leaves and then closes the door. Yugi then looks at Lilo and she starts to scream and so did stitch. They both ran away but Yugi started to chase them.

To be continued.

Sorry againbut there will be no duel but there will be bad guys and action and randomness and experiments turning bad and babyfyer babyfying people.


	3. Evil plan

"Wanna sandwich?"

"For the last time, I don't wanna sandwich." Gantu said.

"Well your loss. This is PB&J. Uh, oh. We're out of bread."

"Good."

"Good thing I got more under your bed."

"625!"

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

"What now?" Gantu asked himself. He then sees a human with white hair and with an evil smile.

"Are you Gantu?"

"Yes, why?"

"This hamster named Hamsterwheel."

"HAMSTERVEIL!" Shouted Hamsterveil by the T.V. screen.

"Yeah, whatever. As I was saying, Hamsterwheel-"

"HAMSTERVEIL YOU SNOW HEADED BAFOON!"

"Shut up."

"Better yet that I handle this." Gantu gets his plasma blaster and blasted the screen. "Now, what do you want?"

"I've heard that you where hunting experiments. Except that that girl and 626 catch most of them and you catched like…"

"Well… uh… let's see….uh…one…..three… or…."

"I'd rather not tell. It's too embarrassing."

"And who are you?"

"Ryo Bakura but people call me by my last name."

"And what are you offering?"

"I just discovered that my millenium ring can even change the experiments from good to bad."

"Hmm, interesting."

"We can get all of the experiments from that girl and 626."

"And get that trog."

"Wanna ham sandwich?" 625 asked to Bakura.

"No."

"The only way that I can believe you is so you would show me proof."

"Okay, Just look at 625." Bakura said. Then his millenium ring shined and then 625 passed out but then he wakes up with an evil glare and then started to jump everywhere braking stuff. "Must have SANDWICH!"

"Except that I can't change there personality." Bakura said.

"Finally I got to see 625 in action."

"Oh, yeah. And I found this." Bakura gives Gantu a pod that says 627.

"Perfect. This time, I'll rule this planet."

"You? Just you?"

"How… about 50 to 50?"

"Deal."

(Lilo's house)

"Come back here!" Yugi shouts.

"Stitch, distraction!"

"Eh!" Stitch then stops running and then jumps at Yugi and then started to lick him in his face.

"Ahh! Stop licking!" Then Stitch runs away. Yugi gets up while cleaning up his face. He then starts to look around and then went to the laundry room. He heard a thump inside a dryer. So he got on top of it and slammed the door like if he left. Then Stitch first came out. "Is it safe?"

"Eh." Stitch said. Then they both came out but then Yugi snatched them. "Aahhh! Sneak attack!"

"Finally I got you two trouble makers! You two are going to your room!"

"You can't make us!"

"Oh, I can!"

(Later)

"Yugi, I'm home." Nani called. "How did it go?" Nani asked. But she knew that it didn't go well when she saw the house and Yugi glaring at her. "Oh, bad?"

"Yes."

"I'm gonna talk to her. How much is it?"

"Ten… dollars. If that's what you call it here."

"Oh, I see. Here."

"Yeah. She even told me too late about the social worker. I got into trouble."

"Oh, no. Mr. Bubbles?"

"Yes."

"Look, I'm really sorry for what happened. I promise that things will work out better next time."

"Let's hope there will be a next time. I gotta go now."

"Bye."

"Yeah, bye."

"LILO! STITCH!" Nani shouted.

"Busted."

(Outside)

"What kind of girl is she!"

"A wild one."

"Yes! Why didn't you baby sit her, Yami!"

"Cause I had sight seeing to do." He said. (Just so you'd know, they have separate bodies)

"And you left me to do all the work!"

"Well I had to know how to have a vacation ever since you found a way for me to have a body."

"That still doesn't mean you can party all the time. Let's go."

"You have a bad temper. I thought we came here to relax and forget about anything like dueling and Kaiba."

"That's not why I really came here. I had a project to do in school and I need to talk about this island."

"Just relax. Forget about it."

"I need to come back tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll be with Tea, Tristan and Joey in the Birds and Paradise hotel."

"I'll be there later."

"Oh, yeah. Tea wants to see you."

"Why?"

"It's important."

"I'm busy."

"You're saying that love is not important?"

"Love?"

"I mean…. Just see her."

"All right, I will."

"Good."

"And get rid of that tourist cloths. You look stupid in it." Yugi said while looking at Yami's cloths. His shirt had a lot of smiling suns with sunglasses and his short pants had small surf boards.

"But it's cool."

"It's not! You have bird poop in your shoulder!" (That happened to my brother Xoverguy when he went to hawaii.)

"I tried to clean it."

"Then clean it again!"

"Calm down.You haven't slept for two days. That's why you're always cranky."

"Okay, I'll sleep."


	4. Wrecking the hotel

Yugi then went to the Birds and Paradise hotel and then saw the others. Tea was covered in a towel because she came out from a pool. He walked to her and saw her.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah but… not here."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Alright."

(Lilo's house)

"Lilo, I have to go to the Birds and Paradise hotel again and you need to come with the others."

"Alright. At least there's no experiment hunting for now." Lilo said.

(Hotel)

"You know Yugi, the stars are pretty ourside."

"Yeah."

"Cheer up. You're in hawaii."

"I can't stop getting the feeling that something is gonna happen."

"Don't worry."

(Inside hotel)

"This is the best vacation ever!" Joey shouted.

"What more can I ask?" Tristan asked.

"Uh, guys. What is that pink thing with a pacifire on it's mouth flying around." Yami asked. Then Babyfier flew to them and threw some powder on them and transformed them into babies. "huh?" Little Joey asked himself.

"Ahh! We baby!" Tristan said.

"WAAAA!" Yami cried.

"Perfect!" Bakura said.

"Bakuwa!" Yami said.

"Well there's nothing I can do. I'll take the millenium puzzle, thank you."

"Never!" Joey said. But then Bakura spanked Joey. "WAAAA!"

(Outside)

"I get the feeling that something is happening?"

"It's nothing." Then out of nowhere, Kixx appeared punching trees.

"What is that thing?" Then babyfier gets to Tea and throws powder at her. Then she turned into a baby. "Huh?"

"Tea! What's going on in here!" Yugi asked himself. And then experiments came to the hotel and started to wreck havoc. Nani and the family arrived at the hotel but then sees all the chaos. "Oh, no." Lilo said.

"This does not seem right. They where good." Jumba said.

"Nagga good."

"Lilo!"

"Yugi! What is going on?"

"How am I suppose to know."

"Look we need you're help. The experiments have gone crazy and the only way we can stop them is so-" But before Lilo could continue, Babyfier turned, Nani, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakly into babies. They all started to cry.

"Oh, no. OH, NO! I can't take care of these babies!" Yugi shouted.

"Great plan, is it?"

"Bakura! What did you do?"

"Like I would tell you. Jumba, do the rest."

"What is that? A Samoan whale?"

"Prepare to meet your death, human with weird hair."

"It's not weird!"

"Just kill him." Bakura said.

Sorry that it was short but I have to go now. Review.


	5. authors note

I'm so sorry that I hadn't updated for such a long long long time but….. I NEED IDEAS! I HAVE THIS BIG HIATUS I DON'T WANNA FINISH THIS! I NEED YOUR HELP for this. If you have any ideas email me and I'll think about it. Thank you.

P.S. I may not put every idea and oh… yeah. There's no dueling but funny mayhem. Help. A block hit me right in the head and it says writers block.


End file.
